


The Agony of De-Feet

by puss_nd_boots



Category: DIAURA, Lycaon (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, ass worship, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuki feels very good about the new PV he’s going to be filming – until he puts on the brand-new high-high boots he has to wear for the shoot. Blistered, sore and humiliated, he needs some tender loving care from his significant other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agony of De-Feet

**Author's Note:**

> DIAURA belongs to Ains, Lycaon belong to Vogue Entertainment, I own the story only.Written for the J-Rocker of The Month challenge at Livejournal's jrockyaoi community, where this month’s J-rocker is Yuuki. My second fic inspired by the Gossip PV and Yuuki’s seeming inability to balance on his high-high boots (this one set in the “real” world, instead of being an AU).

Yuuki knew that when he decided to go out with a guy from another band, it was going to be a challenge.

There was no way they could get their schedules to synch up exactly. Yuuki could be at one end of the country doing an instore event while Yo-ka was at the other end doing a live. Yuuki could have a free night – but nope, that’s when Yo-ka was supposed to do a radio show.

“Why do you do this to yourself?” his friends asked him. “You’re in a band with four hot guys. Why didn’t you just pick one of them? That way, you could see him all the time.”

Yuuki’s standard answer to that was, “I don’t believe in going out with bandmates.” Of course, it went way beyond that. It was because he and Yo-ka were on the same level with so many things – and not just that they both were into kink.

They could actually hold conversations – meaningful ones – when they weren’t having naughty fun. They could critique each other’s lyrics, or surf for funny videos, or have in-depth discussions about the future of visual kei – and, for that matter, the whole Japanese music industry.

If Yuuki believed in such things, he’d say he’d found his soul mate. Yo-ka was worth waiting a bit of extra time for – even when that bit stretched into a long amount of extra time.

Needless to say, their phones were getting a workout. There was plenty of texting, sexting and occasional webcam naughtiness. There were notes left in each other’s tote bags. And there were the surprise presents that they liked to have available when they finally saw each other.

Fortunately, it looked like this time, they were going to have a free evening. Yo-ka was doing a magazine shoot earlier in the day – and Yuuki was shooting a PV. A fairly easy thing to do, right?

“They’ve ordered a whole new wardrobe for me for this one,” Yuuki told his lover the night before. “Fancy hat, lace shirt, even new boots.”

“New boots?” Yo-ka said. “You guys must be doing well if they’ve upped the budget like that.”

“I think so,” Yuuki said. “I can’t wait to see them. People keep telling me they’re going to be the best boots I ever wore.”

“I want to see you in them,” Yo-ka told him. “You in hot boots? That’s got to be a sight.”

“I’ll take a selfie of me wearing them,” Yuuki said. Of course, he took selfies of all his new looks anyway. It was necessary to have something to send to other people, to put out on Twitter and to keep a personal archive.

Normal people had their photo albums of their vacations, visual kei boys had their archives of costume selfies.

“Good – and if you want, you can even wear them tonight.” Yo-ka pulled him closer. “It may make things all the more interesting.”

“You don’t need boots for that,” Yuuki said.

“They can’t hurt,” Yo-ka said.

He’d wear them if it made his lover happy. Hell, he’d wear a burlap sack for Yo-ka – and only a visual kei boy would appreciate what a huge sacrifice that was.

But before tonight, he had to get through today’s PV shooting. Piece of cake, right?

* * *

The cab pulled up to Yo-ka’s apartment building. Yuuki got out, slowly and painfully, holding onto the back of the cab as he paid the guy.

Okay, now all he had to do was walk up there. One foot at a time, he told himself.

With every step, he winced more. Once he got to the elevator, he leaned on the wall. Those things might be gone from his feet, but he still felt them. He might be feeling them for the rest of his life.

When Yo-ka answered the door, Yuuki fell forward against him, making him stumble back a few steps – but he still held tight to his lover.

“Fucking boots,” Yuuki said.

“Um . . . hi to you, too?” said Yo-ka.

“They were the worst fucking things ever,” said Yuuki.

“What happened?” said Yo-ka. “I saw the picture – they looked beautiful.”

“Oh, they looked beautiful. They felt like hell. And I fell down wearing them. And .. . .”

“Hold on,” said Yo-ka. “Let’s get you off your feet.” He led Yuuki across the room to the couch, helping him sit down. “Lie back.” When Yuuki obeyed, he lifted his lover’s feet – and gasped. “Oh, my God!”

“Oh, my God is right,” Yuuki said. “They must look like I’ve been through a torture device. I have. And not the GOOD kind of torture device.”

“What happened?” Yo-ka gently lay his legs on the couch, careful of a very large and painful-looking blister that seemed to have formed on his right big toe.

Yuuki flopped back on the pillows. “I think I need a bath,” he said. “I’ll tell you when I’m in the tub.”

“I’ll get it ready,” Yo-ka said, rushing off to the bathroom. He couldn’t wait to hear this one. Like all guys in the profession, Yuuki had a high tolerance for all degrees of extreme fashion. For something like this to happen, the boots must have been extraordinary in more ways than one.

He helped Yuuki limp into the bathroom and went in search of his yukata while Yuuki washed up at the bathing stool. By the time he brought it back, Yuuki was already in the water.

“All right,” Yo-ka said, hanging the garment up and sitting next to the tub. “Tell me.”

“I got to the studio,” Yuuki said. “They had this big box waiting for me. It came from a fetish footwear shop, so it couldn’t have been cheap. And I opened it up, and there were these gorgeous boots – shiny leather, sexy laces and a big heel. Everyone was oohing and aaahing over them. I couldn’t wait to put them on. So I did, and took the selfie I sent you, and then we tried to shoot. We were filming in the ballroom of a big, old mansion. So we started to go in there, and I realized I couldn’t move.”

Yuuki sighed and flipped a stray lock of hair out of his face. “It was my center of balance. It was totally off in those shoes. I’ve worn high heels before, but not quite that high. I was wobbling all over the place. And I tried not to show it, because I wanted to look cool on camera. But it wasn’t working. We started filming, and I was trying to move like I normally do, and I lost my balance entirely and went down like a ton of bricks.”

Yo-ka winced. That had to be humiliating, especially in front of his bandmates – and with cameras rolling. “Oh, shit,” he said.

“Oh, shit was right,” Yuuki said. “Everyone ran over to see if I was okay. It took something like three people to haul me to my feet. I told them I was all right, I was good to do it again. So we started it a second time, and I nearly fell again, and I tried to catch myself – and I was stumbling around like a drunken sailor with my arms flailing all over the place.”

“Did anyone catch you?” Yo-ka leaned over to see if Yuuki had any damage other than his feet.

“They couldn’t. I was moving too quickly. They tried, but every time someone tried to grab me, I stumbled halfway across the room. And finally, the director stopped shooting and decided we’d film in another room of the house – the library. It had a rail I could hold onto.”

“So you filmed the whole thing holding onto the rail?”

“Most of it. I was holding onto that thing for dear life. And when I wasn’t holding on, I was standing there like a rock and moving as little as possible. I never thought just wearing a pair of goddamn boots would be so hard. And that’s the other thing. The longer I wore them, the more they hurt my feet. It was like standing on knives.”

“Couldn’t you ask the director to just shoot you close-up and lose the boots?”

Yuuki shook his head. “I was determined to do it the way we planned it. You know me – when I start something, I see it through to the end. Even if that end is painful. And by the time we got done shooting?” He raised the foot with the blister out of the water. “It was painful. Satoshi was actually starting to get worried about me.”

“Well, it’s done now, right? You don’t have to wear the boots again?”

“Are you kidding me?” Yuuki looked over at his lover. “You bet I’m going to wear those things again! I asked if we were going to hold onto them. They said they paid for them flat-out, we have them for keeps. And I’m going to practice until I master them.” He sank down in the water. “Next time I wear them in a PV, I’m not only going to be able to walk in them, I’m going to be able to snap a whip while I’m doing it.”

Yo-ka leaned over and rested his head against Yuuki’s, not caring if he got wet. “You’re crazy, you know that? And that’s exactly why I love you.”

“Good crazy, I hope.”

“The best possible kind.” He ran his fingers over Yuuki’s damp hair. “You always go for it and damn the consequences.”

“You’re the same way, you know,” Yuuki said. “I’ve seen you dive into crowds of rabid fangirls. You could get torn apart. Or molested.”

“Would the molested part be a bad thing?”

“It is if I’m not the one doing the molesting.” Pause. “Or at least watching you being molested.”

“I could arrange that,” Yo-ka said.

“The molesting? Or the watching?”

Yo-ka reached down and tenderly caressed one of his lover’s sore feet – which didn’t look quite as brutalized now that he’d been soaking them for awhile. “I think that tonight, instead of molesting me, you just need to relax and let me do the work.”

Yuuki sighed, leaning his head back again. “I wish we had more time together,” he said. “I mean, I love what I do more than anything in the world, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything, but it would be nice if we could spend more time together, wouldn’t it?”

Yo-ka was still rubbing Yuuki’s foot. “That just means we have to make the most out of what time we have, doesn’t it? Hey, it’s a challenge to see how much fun we can cram into a little time.”

Yuuki just closed his eyes and relaxed again. Hey, despite the current state of his feet, he was up for that challenge.

When he was ready, Yo-ka helped him out of the tub and wrapped him in a big bath sheet, then dried his hair off with a smaller towel. “Can you walk to the bed by yourself?”

“I’m okay now. Or at least better.” Despite that, he was still wincing as he moved toward the bedroom. His hair was still damp, but he’d moisten it and blow it dry tomorrow morning. He wasn’t up to that at the moment.

In their bedroom, he lay on the mattress and watched as Yo-ka stripped off the T-shirt and sweats he’d been wearing. Damn, but he was lucky having a guy who looked like that naked. Every penny of his gym membership was money well-spent.

Yo-ka lay next to him, gently stroking Yuuki’s face. “You’re more gorgeous every time I look at you, you know that?”

Yuuki turned toward him. “You say that to every guy you want to have sex with, don’t you?” he said, a flirtatious edge creeping into his voice.

“Maybe. But then again, the only guy I want to have sex with right now is you.”

Their lips came together, soft and gentle – but that heated up quickly, and soon, tongues were exploring one another’s mouths, covering territory that was familiar to them by now, but still blazingly hot.

Yo-ka tangled his fingers in his lover’s pink hair – which somehow managed to still feel soft despite the extreme dye treatment it had been subjected to – as he gently turned them both over so he was on top, starting to kiss down the other man’s neck.

“I know what it is you need right now,” he murmured.

“Do you?” Yuuki whispered.

“I told you – just relax. I’ll take care of it.”

Yo-ka worked his way down Yuuki’s chest, moving slowly, letting his tongue brush the flesh here and there. When he reached a nipple, he paid it due homage, circling it with his tongue before enveloping it with his lips.

When he sucked, Yuuki arched upward, hissing with desire. Yo-ka pulled back, licking at the little bud. He looked up, seeing his lover with an expression of wild bliss on his face, a beautiful contrast to the pain that was there when he first came home.

He started moving down again, kissing over his stomach, pausing to flick his tongue around his navel, then continuing, going lower and lower. Yuuki sighed and tensed his whole body in anticipation.

Except Yo-ka bypassed his cock entirely. He continued down to Yuuki’s thigh, kissing his way down the sensitive flesh, nipping at a spot that made Yuuki squirm and moan a little.

“You’re teasing me,” Yuuki said in a husky voice, raising his head to see what his lover was doing.

Yo-ka didn’t answer. He moved down further, over Yuuki’s kneecap, then the calf, kissing a straight line over the shaved-clean flesh until he reached one of those poor, abused feet.

He took it tenderly in both hands, caressing it from heel to toe, kneading at spots that still seemed red and sore. His fingers glided over the instep, rubbing back and forth, swirling gently over the skin – and avoiding anywhere the skin seemed rubbed raw and blistered. He wanted to take the pain away, not give him more.

Yo-ka bent over and started kissing along the top of the foot, gentle and worshipful, brushing his cheek over a sore spot. He let the tip of his tongue trace patterns on it, moving from one end to the other, as his fingers moved to the sole, starting to massage.

Yuki writhed and let out a loud moan. His cock was rock-hard from this, his body trembling. For all the kinks he’d experienced, foot worship wasn’t one that had a big place in his sexual backstory – which just made this all the more incredibly fucking hot.

Encouraged by Yuuki’s reaction, Yo-ka moved up along his foot, running his tongue down the instep until it was brushing his big toe – which Yo-ka leaned over and began to kiss, paying homage it with lips and tongue, then moving to the one next to it, and the next.

“Oh, my God,” Yuuki moaned, grabbing at the bedclothes below him. “Oh, my God, this is amazing. Don’t stop, please . . . “

Yo-ka moved to the other foot, laying a kiss on his lover’s ankle before moving along the instep again, licking a hot, wet trail. He was actually surprised at how much this was turning him on. Not that he’d spent a lot of time thinking about feet – not when Yuuki had so many other enticing body parts to offer.

But this was giving him new appreciation for how beautiful his lover’s feet could be. He was making sure that every part of them got thoroughly loved, whether with kisses or licks or a brush of his cheek. He was tracing every bit of the foot’s shape, memorizing it.

While he was kissing the toes, flicking his tongue over them lightly, he got a sudden inspiration. He pulled away, kneeling at the bottom of the bed so he could take Yuuki’s foot in his hands and guide it to his torso.

He pushed the foot gently, encouraging Yuuki to slide the sole over his stomach and chest, up and then down again, shuddering a little as it brushed over his nipple – well, that was a sensation he couldn’t claim to have felt before.

When Yuuki realized what Yo-ka was doing, he raised his head so he could see it. Oh, my God – this was just so wild. He was feeling his lover up with his foot. Outrageous, and wild, and something he’d never even thought about doing. Which just made him do it all the more.

He glided his foot over Yo-ka’s chest and stomach, familiar skin against a part of the body that had never experienced it before. And Yuuki found himself taking if further, moving down, and down . . .

Before he knew it, he was gently and carefully brushing it over the tip of his lover’s erection – something so wild and crazy and, yes, kinky that they both let out a loud moan. Yuuki lifted the foot up – and then did it again, thinking that yes, this was happening, this was his lover’s cock against the sole of his foot.

Yo-ka leaned back with his eyes closed. Crazy in the best possible way, indeed. This was driving him nuts. The texture of the skin of Yuuki’s foot was different than anywhere else on his body – and against his cock, it was oddly textured, stimulating him in a way he’d never experienced before, making him feel almost virginal again.

He moaned as waves of sensation passed through his body, amplified by how deliciously naughty and forbidden this all was. You didn’t need floggers and cuffs and toys to be really kinky.

When Yuuki raised his leg, Yo-ka felt the loss of the sensation like the loss of soft warmth when you step out of the shower into a cool room. He took the foot in his hand and kissed it again. “Better?” he said.

“Much better,” Yuuki said. “So better that you wouldn’t believe.”

Yo-ka caressed both feet again. “There isn’t a part of you that isn’t beautiful and sexy,” he said.

Yuuki turned over on his stomach, pulling his knees up, presenting his lover with a gorgeous view of his ass. “Like this?” he said.

Yo-ka leaned over and kissed the right cheek, his fingers running over both firm mounds. “This is really beautiful,” he said, before kissing his way over the offered flesh, nipping gently at it. His hand squeezed the other side, feeling how wonderfully firm, how hot . . .

He nipped at him, sucked hard at the flesh, nipped again, as Yuuki moaned at the combination of pleasure and pain.

He could mark this lovely ass all he wanted – unlike other parts of Yuuki, photographers weren’t going to be taking pictures of this. This belonged completely to Yo-ka.

He raised his head just long enough to find their lube. He slicked a finger and began pushing it inside Yuuki as he kissed along his ass again, running his tongue along the curve to the right.

“Yes,” Yuuki moaned. “Fuck me, I need it . . .”

Yo-ka worked a second finger in, then a third, moving them in and out gently, his cock throbbing at the thought of feeling his love all around him, the two of them being one. From the way Yuuki was moaning and pushing his bottom backward, he was just as eager – if not more so.

He wiped his fingers off and slicked his cock. “How do you want it?” he asked his lover.

Yuuki got up on all fours. “Like this,” he said. “Fuck me deep.”

“How deep?” Yo-ka positioned himself behind Yuuki, starting to slide into him, gently.

“So deep that I feel it in my throat,” Yuuki murmured.

“Oh, yes,” Yo-ka said. “You’re so damn hot.” He pushed in further, pausing to let Yuuki get adjusted. “I’m going to fuck you until we don’t know where I start and you end.”

He started to thrust, slowly, feeling Yuuki’s tight heat encase him, thinking he’d never had another lover who felt as good as him. If he believed in corny clichés, he’d think that their bodies were made to fit together.

“More,” Yuuki moaned. “Please . . .”

Yo-ka started to thrust harder, faster, hearing Yuuki’s moan of pleasure. His hands moved over his lover’s sides, down to his thighs, caressing the flesh, gripping it as a delightful shudder ran through him.

One hand slid under Yuuki’s body as he began to pump in and out of him with a steady rhythm, his breathing getting harder, trickles of sweat running along his sides. “Yuuki,” Yo-ka moaned, fingers starting to slide along the shaft, moving up toward the head, circling it rapidly.

“Oh, fuck, yes,” Yuuki nearly growled, his hips thrusting back hard, meeting every one of Yo-ka’s strokes. He moaned louder as his lover’s fingers wrapped around his erection, stroking fast, making his body tremble.

Yo-ka was totally lost in the man below him, in his heat and his scent and the textures of his skin, feeling the familiar tension growing in his belly rapidly, knowing he wasn’t going to hold out much longer . . .

Yuuki suddenly let out a near-scream, thrusting back hard against his lover, coming hard as Yo-ka felt that hot passage clutch at him deliciously – which touched off his own explosion of ecstasy, sudden and sharp and intense, making him yell out Yuuki’s name as he shuddered.

They collapsed to the bed, both panting loudly, turning their heads toward each other so they could kiss gently. “I love you,” Yuuki said. “I love you so goddamn much it hurts sometimes.”

“I love you, too,” Yo-ka said. His arms encircled Yuuki, holding him close, as if never wanting to let go of him.

“You’re right – you knew just what I needed.” Yuuki leaned back toward him. “That was so damn hot.”

“The feet thing?” Yo-ka said. “That was, wasn’t it? We’re going to remember that.” He kissed him again. “Something good came out of those boots after all.”

“Oh, more is going to come out of those boots,” Yuuki said. “I’m still determined to master them.”

“You’re not giving up, are you?” Yo-ka snuggled against him.

“I don’t give up easily,” Yuuki replied. “You know that.”

Yo-ka knew that very well. Yuuki was sometimes stubborn in a very good way. He was willing to keep working at things other people would give up on. It was one reason his band was successful – and why he was able to make a two-people-with-crazy-schedules relationship work.

“You watch,” Yuuki continued. “I’ll be walking in those boots like I was born in them before you know it.”

Yo-ka snuggled against him. “I believe it,” he said.

“Because I’m the good kind of crazy?”

“Because you’re _my_ kind of crazy. Always have been, always will be.”

There was a reason they went out of the way to make time for each other. Because moments like this just couldn’t be shared with anyone else. They really both were the best kind of crazy – crazy in love. 

* * *

Yo-ka headed up to the apartment with a heavy sense of excitement. Not only was he coming home from a short tour – meaning it was the first time in a couple of weeks he’d seen Yuuki – but his lover had also texted him promising “a surprise that you’re going to like.”

He opened the apartment door – to see Yuuki walking around in those mile-high boots that had nearly killed him before. He was walking with confidence, too, not holding onto a single thing.

“Surprise!” he said, throwing his arms around Yo-ka. “I told you I was going to master those damn things! I’ve been practicing!”

“While you were recording?” Yo-ka squeezed him tighter.

“Whenever I could,” Yuuki said. “I kept at it and kept at it until I could walk on them. And now look at me!” He pulled back from the other man to demonstrate his balance.

“I’ll look at you, all right. You look fabulous,” Yo-ka said, pulling Yuuki back into his arms and kissing him hard. “Well, you always look fabulous, but you look really fabulous in those boots.”

“And that’s not all.” Yuuki eased away from Yo-ka. “Remember when I said I was going to do a video with the boots and a whip?” He held out his iPad. “Rough cut of our new PV. We’re going to be adding effects and an intro, but you can see it.”

Yo-ka put the iPad down and wrapped his arms around Yuuki. “We can watch it later,” he said. “In bed, when we’re recovering between rounds. Right now . . . “ He leaned in to kiss his lover. “We’re going to make the most out of being together again.”

“Don’t you want to see me wearing the boots?” said Yuuki.

“Yes – the boots, and only the boots.”

The two of them kissed again, heading for the bedroom. Yes, they only had a limited amount of time they could spend together – but that just made the moments they could share all the sweeter.


End file.
